Luz de esperanza
by Valkirye -Maiev Windrunner
Summary: Para mi grna amiga a quien estimo mucho,una pequeña historia que no es suficiente para lograr expresar quien eres pero espero de corazón te agrade. Aquellos capaces de sobreponerse a sus miedos y descubrir el valor de la vida pueden considerar Einherjar


**Bueno antes y más que nada esta historia es para una gran amiga mía que me ha apoyado y dado sabios consejos durante mucho tiempo, gracias por todo **_**ma**_** te agradezco los jalones de oreja y los regaños, las veces que me has hecho caer en cuenta de mis arranques impulsivos faltos de neuronas, GRACIAS por TODO.**

**Es con mucho cariño para ti, espero de corazón que te guste.**

*****

*****

*****

Los días en las colinas eran tranquilos y soleados, los animales que vivían en el lindero del bosque salían a pastar y tomar los gentiles rayos del sol. Aquella maravillosa vista era la primera impresión de un nuevo amanecer.

Virginia había dejado su hogar en la villa hacia ya 20 años, cuando descubrió su potencial mágico, sus padres nunca hicieron una diferencia entre ella y sus hermanos a pesar de notar que su hija menor tenía algo que los otros no. Pero los otros pobladores de la villa temerosos de lo desconocido le miraban extraño, y cuando accidentalmente congelaba o incendiaba algo todos huían de ella y por ende de su familia, su abuelo paterno un creyente en los poderes de la luz y la oscuridad contacto con unos magos de Flanceburg y acordó una recompensa si liberaban a su nieta de los poderes malignos que se habían refugiado en ella. Para sorpresa del anciano cuando los magos quedaron asombrados con la pequeña y le ofrecieron una beca completa para estudiar en su academia en la cuidad, donde prometieron enseñarle a controlar sus poderes y también a canalizar su energía mística. Al principio, los abnegados padres de la pequeña no querían verse separados de ella pero con el paso de los días notaron como el interés de su hija por sí misma y la magia crecía, finalmente aceptaron la propuesta de los magos y con una dolorosa despedida la pequeña Virginia partió a Flanceburg.

Los primeros días en la academia de magia fueron algo difíciles pues extrañaba tremendamente a sus padres y las clases eran agotadoras (sin embargo, comprendió pronto que el nivel tan alto se debía a que en las primeras etapas de hacían el proceso de selección). Con el tiempo aprendió a controlar su magia y cuando cumplió 12 le fue permitido tomar sus clases a elección, así el primer truco que aprendió fue el vuelo en escoba. La mayoría de magos tomaban _transporte mágico _ó _hechizos de viaje rápido_ pero Virginia soñaba con volar y ver el mundo desde arriba, más arriba que cualquier otro ser humano. La mayoría de magos (ó magas) que optaban por este método de transporte tardaba al menos 6 años en perfeccionar el truco y ser capaz de hechizar cualquier escoba, ella solo tardo 4 años.

Luego de aprender todos la mayoría de hechizos elementales básicos opto por la magia basada en los poderes espirituales de la naturaleza adquiriendo el titulo de druida. A la par aprendió algo de magia blanca (curaciones, campos de energía protectora, sellos, etc.) y algunos intermedios contra espíritus de la oscuridad. A sus 21 años era una firme candidata a ocupar el puesto de directora pero sus intereses iban más allá de una simple silla, por ello, el día que recibió la nominación la declinó y pidió una licencia especial de sus labores como profesora para investigar el _bosque de los espíritus_ su petición fue aceptada y emprendió viaje dos días después.

En el bosque los elfos notaron que no era un humano ordinario, su carisma y buena voluntad la llevaron a confraternizar con ellos como muestra de su amistad le ayudaron a perfeccionar sus habilidades de druida y también le dieron a su cuidado un par de cachorros de lobo. Ella a cambio les ayudaba con las tareas de patrullaje en el bosque y en cualquier cosa que le fuere solicitada.

Infortunadamente, una guerra estallo en su país y se vio obligada a regresar.

Por orden del rey la academia fue convertida en cuartel y los magos que la habitaban fueron convertidos en soldados. Los druidas servían en los bosques convocando árboles vivientes para acabar con las emboscadas y soldados enemigos, los magos blancos que eran respetados por su conocimiento sobre la vida y la muerte fueron reducidos a curanderos en los campos de heridos, los magos elementales conocedores del poder devastador de los elementos fueron convertidos en magos de batalla, los estudiantes se vieron obligados a tomar clases de magia oscura y nigromancia cuando demonios impíos fueron convocados para luchar en el otro lado. Virginia no era partidaria de usar la magia para cavar con vidas humanas, por ello igual que otros magos pidieron servir como defensora, su trabajo consistía en mantener una barrera mágica alrededor de las ciudades principales. Y mantener a salvo a los civiles de los demonios devoradores de almas.

La guerra llego a término 5 años después cuando los soberanos de ambos países al notar que sus fuerzas eran similares y probablemente no obtendrían un resultado puesto que su oponente no se rendiría nunca decidieron capitular. Para muchos soldados los términos de la capitulación no valieron ni la mitad de la sangre que se había derramado en esos 5 años. Pero Virginia a pesar de concordar con los soldados estaba feliz que al menos no se derramare más y también porque le fue permitido regresar a casa.

Cuando piso su villa natal todos menos su madre la recibieron con hostilidad, le llamaron bruja muchas veces pero legos de desagradarle le pareció que era mucho mejor que ser llamada maga a sabiendas del dolor y la sangre que habían cobrados sus similares con ese título, por ello decidió perder todos sus títulos y reemplazarlos por un simple _bruja. _Para no incomodar a su madre compro una propiedad algo alejada y construyó su hogar allí, visitaba el cementerio donde deschaban los restos de su hermano y padre (muertos durante la guerra) en las noches para que los demás habitantes pudieren llorar sus familiares con tranquilidad, pues ella tenía claro que su presencia les incomodaba seguramente vieron el poder destructivo de algún elemental.

Sin embargo, la oscuridad que habían despertado durante la guerra azoto las tierras de los dos países durante los dos años siguientes. Un mal día de noviembre los muertos se levantaron y un señor de oscuridad se levanto con hambre de almas humanas y azoto la pacifica villa, los valientes que se enfrentaron a la amenaza murieron y sus almas emprendieron el viaje al más allá, los cobardes e impíos vieron sus almas devoradas por el ser oscuro.

Virginia llego un poco tarde pero alcanzo a salvar casi la mitad de la población incluyendo su familia, los esbirro eran muy débiles contra la magia blanca y sus hechizos de nivel básico fueron suficiente para acabar con los pequeños demonios pero el señor oscuro al notar como sus tropas eran diezmadas apareció ante ella listo para tomar su alma. La brujita ataco al ente con sus hechizos medios pero solo rebotaron ante la risa estridente del ser quien se burlaba de sus esfuerzos, fue el turno de atacar del ser oscuro y sus tinieblas envolvieron a la Virginia que abrumada por tanto poder se encontraba indefensa, uno de los lobos vino a su rescate y se abalanzó sobre el ser que perdió la concentración momentáneamente, lo cual le permitió a la brujita escapar con vida del ataque. Sin embargo, ese señor de las tinieblas era muy fuerte y solo con magia avanzada podía causarle algún daño, su fiel compañero animal no tuvo tanta suerte y se enveneno con el miasma que expedía la criatura.

Ella conocía una magia que podía salvar a todos en la aldea (y probablemente muchas personas más) pero jamás la había realizado antes y por ello solo conocía la teoría no estaba segura cuanta energía mágica requería o cuanta fuerza de vida debía tener el mago para salir en una pieza. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo en la academia aprendió el valor de la vida y como una no era comparable al precio de cientos por ello y con sus deseos de proteger a todos decidió que poco le importaban las consecuencias.

_Aquellos capaces de sobreponerse a sus miedos y descubrir el valor de la vida pueden considerarse héroes, aquellos que no dan por sentado las cosas y buscan hacer algo por los demás en lugar de esperar que el mundo haga todo para ellos, aquellos que nunca se rinden y dan todo por tener un segundo intento son los verdaderos HÉROES que necesita le mundo._

Un hechizo de nivel superior requeriré años de práctica para poder ser perfeccionado y no morir en el intento. Virginia no tenía ese tiempo y sin pensarlo más empezó a concentrar toda su energía mágica en un solo y poderoso hechizo blanco que con suerte mandaría al señor oscuro de regreso a las tinieblas,

concentro todos los buenos recuerdos y sentimientos que su corazón guardaba con la esperanza que su pudiere trasmitir su alma y le diere más energía al hechizo. Tras unos momentos de concentración visualizo el conjuro y los movimientos que debía realizar, además como había perdido su vara no tenía un catalizador apropiado para concentrar la energía por ende usaría su propio cuerpo solo le restaba esperar que fuere capaz de resistir tal poder, pues las varas que se usaban para hacer _great magic_ eran especiales y las promedio se rompían luego del encantamiento.

Sin querer arriesgarse a ser interrumpida pensó por última vez en sus familia y en todos los maravillosos años que había vivido, todas las vidas que salvo y los niños que no había sido empalados para atemorizar a los demás, de una u otra manera había salvado el mundo pues ciertamente los infantes son el futuro del planeta. Lo único que lamentaba era no tener niños propios pero había disfrutado de dos maravillosos compañeros peludos que jamás la habían dejado a su suerte, incluso mientras canalizaba la energía en su interior su otro lobo distraía al demonio. Era tiempo de probar que tan buena bruja era.

Lanzo el conjuro.

Arriba del dente se abrió un agujero. Y 5 espadas sagradas salieron de el castigando al demonio que se retorció y poco después desapareció.

Los pequeños demonios cayeron muertos al instante.

Las personas de la villa estaban a salvo.

Silmeria Valkyrie apareció y reunió las piezas del alma de la bruja.

_Un alma digna de entrar en Valhalla._


End file.
